Aja Perera
| birth_place = Aracaju, Brazil | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Conyers, Georgia | billed = Athens, Georgia | trainer = Fred Avery Jay Fury | debut = October 5, 2013 | retired = }} Aja Perera (June 9, 1994) is a Brazilian female professional wrestler and referee currently signed to World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE). In SHINE Wrestling she is a former SHINE Nova Champion. Professional wrestling career Early years Between 2013 and 2015, appearing under the ring name Aja Perera, she debuted as early as October 5, 2013 in a event for Platinum Championship Wrestling called PCW Sacred Ground - Chapter 4 in a Platinum Royale against opponents Casey Kincaid, Adrian Armour, Dwight Power, Eric Jones, Eric Walker, Grundy, Josh Coulter and Sugar Shane. She then debuted in Peachstate Wrestling Alliance during a November 30 event, winning her first singles match defeating Grundy. She returned to Peachstate Wrestling Alliance the following year on February 1, 2014 at PWA Lethal Rumble, competing in a 20-Man Royal Rumble. On March 22, Perera won her second singles match while in PWA, defeating Ace Haven. The following month on April 5 at PWA/UIW Benefit For Terry Hudgins, Perera challenged for Universal Independent Wrestling's UIW Women's Championship held by Pandora. During her early years, Perera appeared in promotions including Valkyrie Womens Professional Wrestling, Deep Southern Championship Wrestling, Allied Independent Wrestling Federations, Beyond Wrestling, Southern Fried Championship Wrestling, Juggalo Championship Wrestling and NWA Atlanta. Canadian Wrestling's Elite (2015) On the September 26 during the second night of the CWE Girls, Girls, Girls Tour event, Perera wrestled twice, first losing a singles match to Bambi Hall before later teaming with Gisele Shaw & Sahara Se7en in a losing tag match against Ashley Frost, Bambi Hall & Kat Von Heez. The following night during the third edition of the event, Perera first wrestled and defeated Kat Von Heez before later teaming with Sahara Se7en in a tag rematch lost to Bambi Hall & Kat Von Heez. For most of her single year in CWE, Perera's singles matches were against opponents Kat Von Heez or Bambi Hall. While in CWE, Perera's constant teammate was Sahara Se7en during all her tag matches. She finished her tenure in CWE on October 3 at the ninth night of the CWE Girls, Girls, Girls Tour event, first losing her singles match against Bambi Hall, before later teaming with Sahara Se7en in a tag match lost to Ashley Frost & Bambi Hall. Girl Fight (2015-2018) Perera debuted in Girl Fight on September 20, 2015 at 1CW Girl Fight IV, losing to Heather Owens. She returned the next year on October 18, 2016 at Girl Fight XII, teaming with Raegan Fire in a tag match lost to Amazing Maria & Samantha Heights. Two nights later, Perera returned on October 20 at Girl Fight XIV, losing to Amber O'Neal Gallows. Lucha Libre Femenil (2015-2016) Debuting on November 20, Perera competed in the 2015 Copa LLF Tournament, advancing in the quarter final after eliminating Katary. She later advanced in the three-way elimination sem-final after eliminating opponents Angelica and Polly Star. She proceeded to the tournament final during which Perera defeated Nina Monet to win the 2015 Copa LLF Tournament. Perera finished her debut year on December 24 at LLF XV. Aniversario, during which she teamed with Nina Monet in challenging reigning champions Katary & Lady Jaguar for the LLF Tag Team titles but did not succeed in winning the championship. Returning the following year on November 11, Perera competed in the 2016 Copa LLF Tournament, advancing in the quarter finals after eliminating Lady Flammer. She then advanced in the semi-finals after eliminating La Chacala. She later advanced in the finals where she was defeated by Lady Jaguar. During the November 25 edition of LLF, Perera competed in a three-way No. 1 Contendership match for the LLF Championship against opponents Krystal and Lady Flammer. SHIMMER Women Athletes (2017) Perera first appeared on July 8, 2017 during Volume 92 in a dark match lost to Kikyo. She returned at Volume 94 during which Perera won a dark match, defeating Laynie Luck. Queens Of Combat (2017-2018) Debuting on February 18, 2017 at QOC 17 Perera teamed with Kiera Hogan in entering the QOC Tag Team Championship Tournament, during which Perera and Hogan were eliminated in the first round by Laurel Van Ness & Taeler Hendrix. Later on that same date QOC 18 Perera returned to win a singles match defeating Miss Diss Lexia. On November 26, Perera returned for the QOC Super Show, during which she teamed with Kiera Hogan & Savannah Evans in a tag match lost to Ivory Robyn, Madi Maxx & Renee Michelle. Returning the following year on May 19, 2018 during the first show of the QOC Royalty Returns event, where Perera defeated Ray Lyn. She later returned for the second show, competing in a four-way match against Ray Lyn, Xia Brookside and Angel Rose. SHINE Wrestling (2017-2019) Perera debuted on May 12, 2017 at SHINE 42, losing against Dementia D'Rose. Two months later, Perera returned for SHINE 43 competing in the SHINE Nova Championship Tournament, advancing in the first round after eliminating Stormie Lee. Two nights later on July 16 at SHINE 44, Perera was eliminated during the second rounds by Kiera Hogan. On December 16 at SHINE 47, Perera competed in a Survival Rumble No. 1 Contendership match for the SHINE Championship. She later during the event she challenged reigning champion Priscilla Kelly for the SHINE Nova Championship but did not succeed in winning the title. Perera's next title match was on July 20, 2018 at SHINE 52, teaming with Aerial Monroe under the team name Team SPAM, competing in a four-way elimination tag match against The Twisted Sisterz (Holidead & Thunder Rosa) Las Sicarias (Ivelisse & Mercedes Martinez) and The Cutie Pie Club (Dementia D'Rose & Kiera Hogan) for the SHINE Tag Team Championship. The match concluded with team Twisted Sisterz winning the Tag Team titles. On November 2 at SHINE 54, Perera defeated reigning champion Candy Cartwright to win the SHINE Nova Championship. This marked the first title reign in Perera's career as well as her first title reign in Shine Wrestling. World Wrestling Entertainment (2020-present) On February 5, 2020 World Wrestling Entertainment announced they had signed Aja as a referee. Personal life Aja is a Legend of Zelda video game series fan. Her ring attire features a couple of prominent themes from the game including the "Tri Force" symbol (a stack of three golden triangles together) and the "Hylian" crest seen on the shield of the game's protagonist Link. In wrestling *'Finishers and signature moves' :*Wheelbarrow Stunner :*Axe Kick *'Nicknames' :*''"Super"'' *'Managers and valets' *'Teams and stables' **Team SPAM - (w/ Aerial Monroe) **Triple Aye - (w/ Ayla Fox and Aerial Monroe) Championships and accomplishments *'Girl Fight Wrestling' **Girl Fight Championship (1 time) *'Lucha Libre Femenil' **Winner of the 2015 Copa LLF Tournament *'SHINE Wrestling' **SHINE Nova Championship (1 time) **SHINE Tag Team Championship (1 time) with Big Swole External links * Profile * Profile * Facebook * Twitter Category:1994 births Category:2013 debuts Category:Brazilian wrestlers Category:Female wrestlers Category:Living people Category:Allied Independent Wrestling Federations alumni Category:Beyond Wrestling alumni Category:Deep Southern Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Girl Fight Wrestling alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:NWA Atlanta alumni Category:Passion of Wrestling alumni Category:Peachstate Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Tier 1 Wrestling alumni Category:Universal Independent Wrestling alumni Category:Valkyrie Women's Professional Wrestling alumni Category:Canadian Wrestling's Elite alumni Category:Lucha Libre Femenil alumni Category:RISE Wrestling alumni Category:Queens Of Combat alumni Category:SHINE Wrestling alumni Category:Making Towns Wrestling alumni Category:Empower Wrestling alumni Category:SHINE Tag Team Champions Category:World Wrestling Entertainment current roster Category:Female referees